


Who's The Baby?

by RocoRambles



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:42:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25427863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RocoRambles/pseuds/RocoRambles
Summary: You really should have thought twice before teaming up with Kuroo to tease your boyfriend.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 258





	Who's The Baby?

You’re always mothering Kenma, but he doesn’t mind. He’s kind of used to it honestly, especially after having to put up with Kuroo throughout most of his life. He’s always glued to some kind of device as he juggles work, gaming, and streaming, so he’s appreciative of how you check in on him and make sure he’s eaten and drank enough and he won’t admit it, but he also loves how you comb his hair for him and style it. Really, it’s all fine...until it isn’t. 

Kuroo drops by the house one day and the three of you chat. Well, Kuroo and you chat while Kenma sits in front of his computer, typing and clicking away. Kuroo watches in amusement as you bring a plate of food to Kenma and spoon feed him bite after bite and his braying hyena laugh fills the room when he watches you take a napkin and wipe Kenma’s mouth for him. 

“Oi, Kenma, aren’t you a little too old to be treated like a baby? You can’t expect this kind of treatment all the time. But I have to admit, it’s kind of adorable.” 

Kenma ignores his best friend’s taunts, but his ears snap to attention at the sound of your laughter. 

“He’s cute! He’s like a little baby. It’s kind of sweet.” 

Kenma can feel irritation rising up within him. Were you making fun of him? With Kuroo? He watches the two of you cackle to each other at his expense and he can feel his pride being torn to shreds with every word that comes out of your mouth. You thought he was like a child? You felt like you were preparing to be a mom? He can’t even concentrate on the screen in front of him as his jaw clenches and his fists tremble with rage. He doesn’t know how he lasts the rest of Kuroo’s visit without visibly blowing up in front of you two, but finally his best friend says goodbye and it’s just the two of you.

You hum as you wash Kuroo’s mug and pour a cup of water for your boyfriend before walking over to his computer station and dropping the cup off on his desk, but you’re startled by the hand suddenly wrapped around your wrist, preventing you from leaving. Confused, you look at Kenma, but you bite your lip in nervousness as intense cat eyes glare at you. 

“Did you enjoy making fun of me all day with Kuroo?” Your heart drops and guilt eats at you as you profusely apologize to your boyfriend, but Kenma shuts you up with a scowl. “I don’t care if you’re sorry. You meant what you said, right? Do you even see me as a boyfriend? Or a man?” You immediately try to assure him, but he ignores your pleading words as he firmly pushes you down by the shoulders until you’re kneeling between his legs. You feel so small as you look up at him from your position and you shiver at his next words. “Prove it to me.” 

You scramble to pull down his pants, but anxiety makes you clumsy and your hands are shaking too much. Kenma scoffs. “I’m the baby? You can’t even do something as simple as this.” He removes his pants and he watches as you mouth at his cock, leave little kisses on his inner thighs, and gently fondle his balls. When he’s fully erect, he places a hand on your head and soothingly strokes your hair and you perk up, thinking he’s in a better mood, but suddenly he harshly tangles his fingers in your roots. “Open your mouth.” 

You obediently do as he says and you prepare to take his tip in your mouth, but you yelp as he shoves your head all the way down until your nose is brushing against his abdomen. You claw at his thighs as you attempt to get off and breathe, but he just firmly holds you there. You inhale as much as you can through your nose, but your throat aches and you whine. The vibrations from your throat make Kenma throw his head back and he begins roughly jerking his hips and tears leak from your eyes as your mouth is used as a fuck hole for your boyfriend. He’s never been this rough with you and you know your jaw will ache tomorrow, but something about how dominating and feral he is as he uses your body however he wants elicits something dark inside of you and your thighs clench together in arousal. 

Kenma smirks as he sees the telltale signs of lust on your face and he pulls you off of his dick with a lewd wet popping sound. He cruelly laughs at you when you whine and try to place your mouth on him again, but he just pulls your hair even tighter to hold you in place and you pout up at him. “Is kitten that desperate for cock? You’re drooling and begging for it like a whore. Does it taste that good? I think another part of you wants it more though.” He drags his foot against your clothed pussy and he smiles at the way you keen and grind against him. “Maybe you aren’t a kitten. Maybe you’re a puppy. You definitely look like a bitch in heat when you’re humping my foot like that. Strip and ride me.” 

You almost rip your clothing as you fling the articles off of you and Kenma bites his cheek when he feels how wet you are. Your knees are on either side of his thighs, your hands are tightly clutching his shoulder, and your mouth opens wide as you smoothly bottom out on his dick. He doesn’t give you even a second to adjust before he smacks your ass. “Don’t make me wait.” You moan as you frantically ride him, bouncing up and down in his lap while he just sits back, still fully clothed, and lazily stares at you. You clench your eyes in frustration. Kenma usually met you halfway in all your previous sexual activities, so you’re not used to doing all the work yourself and it’s not enough. No matter how fast or hard you ride his cock, it’s not enough and you try to move a hand to rub your clit, but Kenma holds your hands in his and you sob as you continue to do everything you can to find relief. But it’s useless and you find yourself groveling for your boyfriend to help you. 

“Kenma, please! Please help me cum.” Your boyfriend tauntingly coos at you. “You sure I’m man enough to help you? Wouldn’t want to get in your way. Didn’t you just tell Kuroo that you do everything around here? But you can’t even get yourself off. I wonder what Kuroo would think of you now if he saw what a slutty mess you are begging for me to help you.”

You wail as you desperately continue bouncing your ass. It feels so good. He’s filling you so well, but it’s not enough to reach your peak and you begin to plead again. “Kenma, I’m sorry! You’re more than enough for me. I can’t do this without you. Please help me. Please please please.” Kenma brings his fingers to your engorged clit and he watches in fascination as drool trickles down your face as you open your mouth in a silent scream. He’s not even moving his fingers, but you still try to rub yourself against his still digits. He teases you a little longer, just barely grazing your sensitive bud with his fingers as he holds his hand steady and he takes in the lewd sight of you lifting yourself up and down his shaft while trying to shake your hips enough to continuously brush your clit against his fingers. You look absolutely sex crazed as you work yourself into a frenzy on top of him. 

He wants to tease you for so much longer and he would if he could, but he can feel his own release just around the corner as you continue riding him. Deciding to take some pity on you, he sharply thrusts up into you, matching your rapid pace, and you scream at the added pressure and depth of each stroke as his balls slap against your ass. He rapidly begins to circle your clit and all it takes is a few more thrusts before your back arches and he can feel your walls spasm and milk his throbbing length. You collapse in his arms as he continues to brutally piston in and out of you in order to chase his own end. Your body twitches, overstimulated, but too exhausted to try and stop him and with a stuttering of his hips, Kenma grabs your hips with a bruising grip and sinks you fully down one last time as he spills his seed inside of you.

Panting breaths fill the room as the two of you recover. Kenma rubs soothing circles into your hips and whispers murmur after murmur of praise into your ear until he feels your body finally go still and fully melt. He gingerly slides out of you and he can almost feel himself getting aroused again at the sight of his cum and your juices dripping out of your ravaged cunt, but he quickly shakes the thought out of his head as he carefully carries you to the bathroom. He draws a bath and the two of you sit there together, his arms wrapped around your waist as you lean your torso and head back against his body. 

You finally find the strength to speak and with a raspy voice you apologize again, but Kenma just fondly kisses the top of your head. “I really don’t mind that you take care of me. I love it actually, but just try not to team up with Kuroo against me anymore. He’s bad enough just by myself. He doesn’t need any help from you.” You tiredly chuckle as you sink further into his hold. “I don’t know. If this is how sex is after I make fun of you with Kuroo, I might need to do it more often.” You squeal as a splash of water hits your face before retaliating with a splash of your own and any tension that had built up completely dissipates as the two of you playfully continue your water fight. 


End file.
